IchiRuki Prompts
by EricaGraceKay
Summary: Various writing prompts I've found across the interwebs. Some will be canon to my An Unconventional Family fanfiction and will be marked as such, so keep your eyes peeled.
1. Shelter From a Storm

**INTRODUCTION - Hey guys! I know, I know, this isn't the newest chapter of An Unconditional Family. I promise to not keep you waiting too long; I just wanted to push out some shorties to keep my creative juices flowing. I've been finding prompts all over the place, so I decided I'd give them a try. If anything, these frequent updates will tide you over in between AUF chapters, so please follow along and keep up if you ever need a small dose of IchiRuki fluff!****  
****Some of the chapters can be considered canon (and will be marked as such) to my AUF series, but not necessarily crucial to the main plot- just a lil' treat to the readers that find those chapters. :3****  
****In any case, please enjoy!**

1. Shelter from a storm

Ichigo hated the rain. Abso-fucking-lutely hated it. He hated when his hair got soggy or when mud splattered on his pants, and the smell of rain drove him nuts. Rukia, on the other hand, loved the rain and everything that came along with it. Sleeping while it thundered and lightning flashed outside was her favorite. The feel of the drops on her face made all her stress and troubles simply melt away- if only for a moment.

One particular spring afternoon, it began to storm as school let out. Many of Karakura High School's students were eager to rush to their houses or nearest shop. Ichigo hung back warily. He hadn't anticipated rain, so his umbrella remained in the hall closet at home. Fingers crossed, he hoped the storm would blow over in a timely manner, but more and more dark clouds floated by overhead. Ichigo let out an exaggerated sigh and retreated back into the school building.

"You're going the wrong way!" A voice called out, causing Ichigo to turn a 180˚ and find Rukia twirling a Chappy-adorned umbrella by the door.

Ichigo snorted in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me. I'm not going outside in that weather."

"Whatta wuss! A man such as yourself is scared of a little rain? Puh-lease, spare me!" A teasing smile played on her lips, and Ichigo wished he could reach over and wipe that smug look right off her face.

"A_ little_ rain? The sky is practically falling out there. I'll wait if I have to."

Deciding that wasn't the correct response, Rukia grabbed him by the arm and dragged him outside. She tried her best to hold her umbrella over the both of them, but their height difference was too great and Ichigo was left miserably wet. Before they even reached the school gates, Ichigo snatched the cutesy umbrella. "Oh, just give me the damn thing!" He grumbled, holding it so it covered them equally. Ichigo ignored the blushes and whispers from the gossiping female students around them. _Let them talk,_ he decided. And _boy,_ would they talk!

_"Did you see that? Kurosaki-senpai and Kuchiki-senpai were sharing an umbrella! They're always together!"_

And that would lead someone to bring up an old, yet unconfirmed, rumor from when Rukia first began attending the high school: _"Always together? I hear they live together!"_

_"What? Seriously? Like, all alone?"_

_"Same bed and everything!"_

Of course, these rumors were just that: rumors. Well, most of them.

About halfway home, the heavens really did open up and let loose. Raindrops pelted like bullets, and the strong wind made them slant at an angle, making it extremely difficult to keep dry, even with an umbrella. Ichigo spotted a bus stop and steered them towards it. Luckily, the back of the Plexiglas enclosure faced the beating of the rain, offering the two a much needed break from the onslaught.

"Shit," Rukia muttered, slowly peeling her blouse off of her chest. It was plastered to her like a second skin, and Ichigo blushed at the sight of her purple bra through the sheer material of her white uniform blouse.

"Are you defective or something?" He asked, slapping his palm against his forehead. "You brought an umbrella, but you didn't think to- oh, I don't know- _wear your blazer_?"

Rukia clucked her tongue and turned away from him. "The umbrella was just in case, I didn't think I'd actually need it! Anyway," she tacked on, bottom lip out in an indignant pout, "if I hadn't brought my umbrella, you'd be soaked to the bone- probably with a cold too!"

Ichigo chuckled and ruffled Rukia's hair, much to her chagrin. "Okay, okay, _thanks._ Happy?" Then, for good measure, he removed his own blazer and tossed it over her shoulders. "Now I don't owe you."

Rukia nodded slowly, slipping her arms through the sleeves. After a couple minutes of comfortable silence, they agreed to continue home. As they walked, Ichigo angled himself, doing his best to shelter Rukia from the storm. Ichigo decided, no matter how reluctantly, that he probably owed her a lot more than his blazer, but decided it was time to get a head start on paying her back.


	2. Wordless Look That Communicates Meaning

"William Shakespeare is the playwright behind some of the world's most popular tragedies, comedies, and histories. Who here can name one?" Ochi Sensei looked expectantly at her students, but was met with twenty sets of bored, half-lidded gazes. In one fluid motion she snatched up the yardstick leaning against the wall and slammed it on her desk. "I said _who here can name one_?"

The students looked around, shifting uneasily in their seats. Someone had to answer, but nobody wanted to be the one to do it. After a brief moment of complete and utter silence, Orihime hesitantly raised her hand. "Ah, um, Romeo and _Juliet_?" She squeaked, sinking further into her seat.

Sensei clapped her hands together. "Yes! Perfect! Class, take out your English literature book. There's a list of Shakespeare's works on page 229. I want all of you to choose a play and perform a monologue or short scene from it. I will be grading pronunciation as well as enthusiasm, so get practicing!" The classroom groaned in unison as she passed copies of the instructional handout around the classroom.

"Modern English is hard enough to speak as is," Keigo whined, his face in his hands, "now we have speak 'ye olde English' too? Man, this is bull…" The students seated around him murmured in agreement.

Ichigo sighed and turned to face the window. He was so done with… well, just about everything. As soon as he had the chance to attend school with more regularity his classes suddenly became swamped with projects and homework. All that was separating him from freedom was a pane of glass. And like, three desks. And some kids. Okay, maybe if he moved fast enough he could—Ichigo shook his head. Daydreaming was going to get him nowhere. As he turned to examine the sheet of paper that had just been passed back to him, he noticed Rukia staring at him out of the corner of his eye.

It was an awkward stare, and Ichigo had to use every ounce of his willpower not to burst out laughing. Her eyes were opened wide, and she was gazing with such ferocity that he was pretty sure she was attempting to burn a hole right through him. When Rukia realized she had gained his attention, she jerked her head towards the door without breaking eye contact. Ichigo gave her a confused look, but continued to pay attention nonetheless. Next, she pointed to herself while gesturing in the direction of the door. Then she pointed at him, held up five fingers and, once again, tilted her towards the door.

A couple seconds later, Rukia's hand shot into the air. "Sensei, I'm feeling rather nauseous. I think I should go to the nurse." As soon as she was granted permission to leave, Ichigo began watching the clock. When five agonizingly slow minutes had past, he stood up abruptly. "I'm going to the bathroom," he announced, and promptly left the classroom.

Around the corner, Ichigo found Rukia sitting on a windowsill, her legs kicking lazily. She hopped down and patted him on the cheek. "Good boy," she cooed, "so good at following directions!"

"Some directions they were," he snorted, slapping her hand away. "Why did you call me out here in the first place?"

"Well, I wasn't planning on sticking around any longer listening to that woman go on about some dead playwright… were you?"

"Rukia, I've missed months' worth of school in the past year or so. I figured I should show up and get work done so I could—I don't know—_graduate_?"

Rukia turned on her heels and began strolling down the hallway. "That's not important, but I'll tell you what _is_," turning around, she gave Ichigo the mischievous look he knew all too well. "We just successfully cut class. What next?"

Rolling his eyes, he caught up to her. "We're not out of the woods yet. How do you plan on getting us off campus without getting caught?"

"Good question!"

And they took off running.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to put up another prompt. This one came to me all of a sudden, so I decided to hop on the chance to get one done and post it. This one doesn't have a strong "IchiRuki" vibe, but oh well. Also, does this even fit the prompt? You know what though? I don't- *checks rating for this series* - give a fuck.**


End file.
